


Night time spooks

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Crying, Fear, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Rivalry, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Papa Emeritus wants to prove a point





	Night time spooks

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh- I have not uploaded anything in a hot second. I have been uploading most fics to my blog omoghouls-writes, request are always open♡☆♡

“I know what the church needs, why else do you think your father, eh, has me as his right-hand man?” The Cardinal said, standing from his seat, walking around the desk to open the door. A signal for the other man to leave.

  
The youngest heir scoffed, taking a step forward towards the Cardinal.

  
It always ended like this. Every conversation made it’s round to this.

“You say this over and over again cardinal but you seem to forget, father still holds the reigns,“ He paused, examining his gloved nails before continuing, "He has the final word in what happens, you hold no title above me, you hold nothing against father. You are but a rat amongst felines, get too big for your britches and you will soon remember how the food chain falls.” 

  
Copia held his breath as the man looked at him, the youngest heir was smug when he was not hearing a response. The Cardinal clutched his fist as he glared at him, anger boiling in his chest.

  
“A flea hops from victim to victim, do not think you are not susceptible to the spread, there will be a change and you will be affected.”

  
The youngest heir raised a brow at the offhanded threat, he laughed.  
“Oh, I am so scared of you, rat. Absolutely trembling in fear. But,” he paused, coming inches away from the Cardinal’s face, “At the very least I can keep my fear contained and not have it spill to the floor, unlike you.” 

  
Copia felt his face heat up, trying to sputter a rebutle as he took a step back as the other man smirked, turning in his heels to leave.

  
“You always have to have the last say, don’t you?”

  
The Papa turned back and smirked, “Yes.” Continuing on his way, leaving the Cardinal alone in the hall.

  
Copia stood there, fuming as he stomped back into his office, despite his anger he still did not let his door slam. He pressed his head into the palm of his hand as he grumbled, taking a seat at his desk. The Cardinal sighed, tilting his head up, looking to the ceiling as he regained his composure, a regular game of cat and mouse it felt as. It had always been like this, ever since he had joined the rank of Cardinal, with every passing year, every employee of the month, the closer he got to the grand Papa the more tension grew between him and the third to the bloodline.  Copia felt his eyes droop, the concentration anger had deflated him. The man let them close. Rest, just for a moment.

–

Time must have passed as when he opened his eyes once more, he was plunged into the darkness of the room. He blindly reached for the string on his lamp, bringing some illumination into the office. Copia rubbed at his face, dragging his thumb and index finger beneath his eyes, he needed to go to his room. He couldn’t spend another night’s rest in here.

  
He rose from his seat, letting out a sharp breath as he doubled over from the urgent sensation in his lower abdomen. 

  
‘Shit’ he thought as he pressed his thighs together, bouncing lightly as he slowly stood up as straight as he could once more. He knew there had been a reason to why be had woken up, he had to pee. 

The Cardinal shuffled out of his office, grateful that it was so late into the night. By this time most of the siblings of sin had gone to bed and the wandering ghouls usually stayed on their levels and section. Still, he nervously glanced around as he slid his hand between his thighs, gripping tightly as his bladder sloshed like a firm water balloon. 

He gave a shaky breath when he finally reached his room, turning the knob. The door didn’t open. His heart leaping to his throat as he jiggled the knob, pressing his shoulder into the door, hoping it was just stuck. Copia let out a distressed whine as he shoved his hand in his cassock pocket, searching for the key. He pulled his hand away, knowing that he had forgotten it in his office. 

The Cardinal glanced down the darkened hall. He wouldn’t be able to walk there, walk back and unlock the door without completely soaking himself half way. Copia crossed his legs, using the locked door as balance as he tried to contain some control as he thought of an alternative, preferably a dry ending one

.   
As he was lost in thought, the Cardinal hadn’t noticed the approaching footsteps.   
There was a playful smile from the man casted in the shadows of the hall, watching the Cardinal from a small distance. Watching him squirming and dancing from foot to foot, hopelessly trying to hold back the inevitable.  The youngest heir took a quiet stride over to the man. He had him right where he wanted him. 

  
The Emeritus stood behind the Cardinal, a gloved hand slowly reaching out, grasping at the taller man’s shoulder, "Your tantrum finally over, Cardinal?” He asked, leaning in as he spoke. 

  
Copia jumped, letting out a startled sound when he felt the sudden grasp at him. The startled noise quickly crumbled into a choked whine as the contents of his bladder hiss out, soaking his inner thighs as the urine spilled, puddling beneath where he stood. His knees growing weak as his lower abdomen grew painfully empty, heat rushing to his cheeks as he heard the un-mistaken laugh of the third emetrius.

  
“Guess I was right huh? That you couldn’t contain your fears.” He chuckled as he watched the man screwing his eyes shut.

  
The Papa took hold of one of the trembling hands, pressing something into the palm before turning to make his exit.

  
Copia glanced down, his vision blurred by the brimming tears. He let out a watery grumble as he held the item to the dim light of the moon.  
It was the key to his room.

  
The Cardinal quickly unlocked the door, glancing around for the small supply of cleaning supplies he kept. He was too tired to find the youngest heir, he just wanted to clean things up and hide away until the morning.


End file.
